Puberty Strikes Again
by CielPhantomhivesSocks
Summary: No one said growing up was easy - especially if your name is Ciel Phantomhive.


It was just a normal morning in the Phantomhive household. It was early, so Ciel was still slumbering away whilst the servants set out to do their morning duties. Bardroy was contemplating whether or not to use his flame-thrower to cook this evening's dinner, Mey-Rin was polishing the banisters with shoe polish.. again, Finny was crying because he had accidentally used weed-killer instead of fertilizer on Ciel's beloved white roses thus killing them all and Sebastian was making the final preparations for breakfast.

When he was finished, Sebastian placed the freshly ironed newspaper on a tray along with a cup of Earl Grey tea and began to make his way upstairs to wake his young master. As he got closer, muffled moans and rustling could be heard coming from said master's bedroom. _'Nightmares again?' _Sebastian sighed. He often felt sorry for the nightmare-prone child. Many a night would Sebastian find himself cradling the frightened child after one of these night terrors in his arms trying to stop his hysterical crying and screams. He never did really understand how someone could murder a child's parents right in front of them on their birthday. Humans were disgusting creatures. Not even as a demon, one of the worlds most feared creatures would think of doing that.

Creaking the door open slightly, he poked his head in and focused on the lump within the sheets. Ciel was flat on his back, clutching at the sheets with his small hands, groaning and panting heavily. Sebastian placed the tray down on the dresser and moved towards the bed where he was about to wake his young master but stopped himself when he took a proper look at the young Phantomhive's face - it looked relaxed. His jaw was slack and he was making a slight 'o' shape with his lips as if he were experiencing a nice dream or feeling.

When Ciel let out a low groan and bucked his hips forward slightly, Sebastian finally understood. Ciel was having his first wet dream. He knew that the boy would start to experience these things now that he was a teenager but he must admit, he had hoped Ciel would be a late bloomer but apparently not. He brought his hand away from the boys shoulder and turned around to give him some privacy. He wouldn't dare interrupt Ciel at a moment like this. It was already going to be confusing enough waking up after one of those dreams, never mind being woken up during it.

"Mmmf, hnn~. Arggh~!" Ciel called out as he waking slightly due to the surge of new feelings that were hitting him like a ton of bricks. He squirmed under the sheets, bucking his hips up slightly as one final groan left his mouth and he felt his hot seed hitting his stomach leaving him in a hot, sticky, confused mess.

"My, you sounded like you were having quite the dream, Young Master." Sebastian chuckled, turning around to see Ciel, dazed and panting hardly trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him when he had climaxed.

"Hah.." the child breathed out, bringing a finger to his lower regions where he was met with a sticky fluid and clung to his fingers. He gimaced at the feeling and brought it up to his face, inspecting it when he realised what had happened and jumped up, very confused at the situation. "What is this stuff?!" he shouted, pointing his finger towards Sebastian who simply took out a tissue and wiped his master's soiled finger with a sigh.

"That is semen, my Lord." Sebastian answered. Ciel cocked his head to the side, much like a confused puppy and nodded slightly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Ciel's naivety before he went on to explain it more since he felt like it was the right time for him to learn about this kind of thing as it was more than likely that it would happen again. "What you just experienced was an wet dream which is what caused you to release the semen, my Lord." Sebastian explained watching as Ciel's face became more and more red. "It's normal for boys your age to experience this kind of thing so it's nothing to be worried or embarrassed about." he reassured the embarrassed boy.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sebastian helped the boy out of bed and took off the soiled nightshirt and threw it down the washing-chute along with the underwear that Ciel was wearing. As Sebastian wiped down Ciel's front with a wash cloth, Ciel sat contemplating whether or not he should tell Sebastian about the dream he had just had. Sebastian wouldn't tell anyone, right?

"The dream was weird." he stated, staring off into the distance as if he were deep in thought. Sebastian looked up, watching Ciel's blushing face with a smile.

"Were you doing adult things?" Sebastian chuckled, already knowing the answer.

"How did you know?" Ciel gasped, slightly scared that Sebastian could read minds or something.

"Just a feeling I had." he shrugged. "Come, let's run you a bath and I'll clean those sheets for you." he offered.

"Alright." Ciel agreed following Sebastian out into the bathroom where he could forget about what had just happened. Though he had not hated the feeling, he never wanted to have another one of those 'wet dreams' Sebastian was talking about. Too much mess.


End file.
